prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Lithuania
'Basics' Lithuania has three physical network operators: *Tele2 (by the Swedish Tele2 Group) *Omnitel (by the Swedish TeliaSonera Group) *Bitė There is also another mobile internet provider (LRTC – Lithuanian Radio and Television Centre) which uses WiMAX (IEEE 802.16) technology for it. This mobile internet is named Mezon. All 3 networks cover the country in 2G on 900 and 1800 Mhz. 3G is covered by Tele2 and Onmitel on 2100 Mhz in about 80% of the area. Bitė has a lower 3G coverage on 900 and 2100 Mhz. 4G/LTE has started on Tele2 and Omnitel, but only in the big cities so far. You can find the newest and very detailed information about coverage (GSM and UMTS) of all network operators here: The mobile networks expected coverage zones. It includes a map of all operators (you have to change layers) with expected GSM and UMTS coverage calculations based on measurements from an independent auditor (rrt.lt). You can also find various regions' information about percentage coverage with different mobile signal strengths for GSM (-95 dBm, -85 dBm, -75 dBm) and UMTS (-105 dBm, -95 dBm, -75 dBm) networks. The 3 networks sell their prepaid lines under different names: Pildyk, Labas and Ežys with very similar rates. Prepaid SIM cards are available in the stores of the providers, petrol stations, supermarkets, news-stands and other agencies where you find top-up vouchers too. No ID is needed for purchase. 'Mezon (by LRTC)' With Mezon you can get fast (up to 10 Mbit/s download speed) and really unlimited (without bandwidth reduction) mobile internet in the cities and towns. Mezon coverage. You can find almost all necessary information in the website mezon.lt and selecting "EN" from "LT" in the language selection box. Prepaid cost 2 ct/MB (20 LTL for 1 GB). The package for prepaid (with USB modem) cost 199 LTL and have 20 LTL credit in it. The speed is: up to 10 Mb/s download. 'Pildyk (by Tele2)' Tele2 has good coverage in 2G and 3G Tele2 coverage map. 4G has been started but is not available for prepaid yet. Their prepaid brand is called "Pildyk". 'Availability and start-up' A new card is sold for 4.50 LTL at Tele2 stores (list)and small stores all over the country like Maxima, Iki or Rimi stores. They contain an amount of 4.5 LTL. Be careful because checking the balance and booking packages costs 0.16 LTL! But it's also possible for free via their smartphone app (Android App) or on the Internet (mano.pildyk.lt). 'Data feature packages' Default rate is 0.90 LTL per MB. These packages can be booked on the SIM: *1 day, 20 MB, 0.60 LTL (0.70 LTL without discount), Code: N1 *7 days, 150 MB, 2.50 LTL (3.50 LTL without discount), Code: N7 *30 days, 1 GB, 7 LTL, Code: N30 *30 days, 3 GB, 18 LTL (21 LTL without discount), Code: N3GB Once you have a Pildyk SIM card you just need to dial any number (no matter if the call is completed), wait for 30 minutes (!), and then send the code on SMS to 1556 (0.16 LTL) to activate your data package. These will not be renewed automatically and out of bundle use is charged by the default rate. You can check current rates here: http://www.pildyk.lt/planai-tarifai/narsyk/. *APN: internet.tele2.lt 'Labas (by Bitė)' Bitė has the lowest (87% on -105 dBm signal strength) coverage on 3G in Lithuania (very similar to Tele2 (90,9% on -105 dBm signal strength)) but works well in Vilnius, Kaunas, Klaipėda, Panevėžys and in other major cities: Bitė's Coverage Map. They don't have started 4G for now. Bitė plans to start 4G+ LTE Advanced (which is backward compatible to 4G LTE) mobile internet in the 5 biggest Lithuania's cities from 2015 spring (it probably won't be available for prepaid users from the beginning). Users can "try" Bitė's 4G+ LTE Advanced internet at some Wi-Fi (AC) hotspots in Palanga and Nida. Bitė's 4G+ LTE Advanced Wi-Fi (AC) hotspots and other general info. The prepaid line is called "Labas". 'Availability and start-up' The prepaid SIM card can be bought at Bitė stores (list) and many more outlets like Rimi, Iki, Norfa, Maxima and others where recharge vouchers can be found too for 5 LTL or more with the same credit on. 'Data feature packages' These packages can be booked: *MINUTE MINUTE gives unlimited data (valid until you have credit in your account or you cancel it, cost 0.01 LTL/min), *DIENA DAY gives 10 MB (valid for 24 hours, costs 1 LTL, this tariff is activated if you start using data without any plan), *SAVAITE WEEK gives 250 MB (valid for 7 days, costs 3 LTL), *MENUO MONTH gives 1 GB (valid for 30 days, costs 8 LTL, discounted to 5 LTL for some specific card plans' users). You can check current tariffs here: http://www.labas.lt/internetas-telefone. This summer (06/06/2014 – 31/08/2014) there is a special campaign called LABAS NAKTYS NIGHS. You can use unlimited mobile internet every day from 11 PM to 6 AM and send SMS messages to all Lithuanian (not to Premium-rate numbers) networks. To get this offering, you have to send SMS message containing NAKTYS NIGHTS to 1550 (free) and wait for confirmation. You can also do that on the self-service website mano.labas.lt. You could get similar offerings in the past years too (it is somewhat of tradition). Similar thing to this is also offered for Pildyk users. Offering for Pildyk users is a slightly better because of free voice chats between Pildyk users, however free SMS messages are limited only to Pildyk users. Once you have a Labas SIM card you just need send an SMS to 1500 to activate your data, this SMS will cost 0.16 LTL. The SMS should contain one of the words: MINUTE, MENUO, SAVAITE, DIENA. If you want to cancel your internet plan, you have to send SMS message containing WAP- to 1500 (0.16 LTL). You won't lose the current data packages you have booked, they just won't be renewed. You can also try to use 1550 (free) instead of 1500 (0.16 LTL). It might work. Also you can do everything on the self-service website mano.labas.lt for free. *APN: wap.biteplius.lt Category:Europe Category:Country 'Ežys' (by Omnitel) Omnitel have the best overall coverage (97,2% on -105 dBm) in 3G network: Omnitel Coverage Map. However, in some regions, mostly northern Lithuania (e.g.: in Panevėžys city municipality it have 82,0% coverage on -75dBm signal strength (Bitė – 95,2%, Tele2 – 91,6%) it is not the best one although this difference is not very apparent. 4G has started but is not yet available for prepaid. Their prepaid brand is called "Ežys". 'Availability and start-up' The Ežys SIM is available for 5 LTL with the same credit on it in Omnitel stores (list) and at Iki, Rimi, Norfa, Maxima and other outlets where you can buy top-up vouchers too. 'Data feature packages' Default rate is 0.9 LTL/10 MB. They offer the following packages: *XS: 100 MB, free, can be booked only once, code: +AKC XS *S: 500 MB per month, 4.90 LTL, code: +NARSYK S *M: 1 GB per month, 7.90 LTL, code: +NARSYK M *L: 2 GB per month, 13.90 LTL, code: +NARSYK L You can also check current tariffs here: http://www.ezys.lt/index.php/planai-ir-internetas/interneto-planai-narsyk/192431. Once you have a SIM card you just need send code to 1566 to activate your pack. This SMS will cost 0.09 LTL, These packages will automatically renew if there is credit. To stop, text NARSYK to 1566 (0.09 LTL). To avoid the SMS charges you can use the Ežys app (Android app) for smartphones instead. Overuse or out of bundle use is billed with the default rate. *APN: omnitel Category:Europe Category:Country